Epoch
by Chrome Hearts
Summary: Dimitry sets off with his scribe, Aurelia, to Silverthorn Ravine where a dynasty of vampires reside. After returning to his fief to discover Mary Magdalene had passed away not twenty four hours before his return, he seeks comfort from Aurelia, of whom has taken the oath to serve him. However, seeking comfort from a girl who utterly terrified of what he has become isn't easy...
1. Prior to Reading

**Prior to Reading; Background Information**

* * *

_Hello all and welcome to the Halloween special story… thing that I'm in the process of writing.  
Here, you will find the basic __**necessary **__information for this short series and I highly recommend familiarizing yourself with this before you continue onto the first chapter.  
This short series is, as it has been called by a reader on My Candy Love, the most un fanfiction-y fanfiction.  
Meaning; it's not all 'Oh, My Candy Love this.' 'Castiel that.' It doesn't even involve Sweet Amoris or Kentin's cookies.  
I suppose the only two things linking this to the game are Dimitry and Mary Magdalene.  
Yep._

* * *

_**Blurb;  
**_

_Dimitry sets off with his scribe, Aurelia to Silverthorn Ravine where a dynasty of vampires reside, his plan; be transformed into one himself. After returning to his fief to discover his girlfriend, Mary Magdalene had passed away not twenty four hours before his return, he seeks comfort from Aurelia, his trusted servant who has taken the oath to serve him, regardless. However, seeking comfort from a girl who utterly terrified of what he has become isn't easy…_

* * *

_**Additional Readings;  
**_

**I have taken the liberty of creating my own epidemic purely for the purpose of this fanfiction.**

_The people of Alcina fief suffered from Ossuary Paralysis, which is born from the dust of Crab's Eye plant festering with the rotting flesh of humans. The effects of Ossuary Paralysis begin with a spotted rash, dotted across the inner arm, hands, shoulder blades and legs. Once the spots begin to show, it is a sign of the toxins attacking the White Blood Cells and deactivating ribosomes. After the spots have existed on the skin from between three and twelve days, the skin will turn a dull yellow and flesh will begin to peel, appearing as though it is rotting. After the Flesh Rot has begun, and persisted for at least four days, victims are known to feel short of breath, feverish, dizzy, and unable to move – not to mention be in excruciating pain.  
The final stage of this fatal epidemic occurs deep within the veins of who it inhabits, closing them and preventing blood flow. _

**Please note that Crab's Eye is an actual plant, of which is very lethal. For those of you who are not familiar with the term Ossuary, it as a room in which the bones of the deceased are kept. Somewhat of a mausoleum.**

* * *

_This fanfiction was inspired to some extent by the movie Contagion and, of course, my own twisted mind._

_There is a possibility that this fanfiction will contain some graphic scenes, and thus – consider this as your warning._

_Much love,_

_Chrome Hearts._


	2. Epidemic

Title; Epoch  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter: One – Epidemic  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Dimitry x OC  
Rating; M

**A/N: **_I know, I know… Another story. Scratch that, another CHAPTERED story. Beh. I have no life. On the bright side, I've written this ages before I actually posted it. Kekeke.  
I wanted to get a few chapters into it and see how it turns out before, well, it's posted for everyone to see my derp.  
Yep._

_**Disclaimer; **__All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_**~Epoch~**_

**Alcina ****Fief, 1858 – Castle ****Alcina**

The large, grey stone walls rose high, a collection of rather elegant, golden-framed oil paintings decorated them. From the ceiling, a large, gilded chandelier hung, its tiny, flickering candlelight dancing on the stone walls. A woven rug of a bright crimson, hemmed with gold lay across the center of the stone-flagged floor. To one side of the large chamber, a wide fireplace crackled and sparked, bathing the room in a warm glow. Directly opposite sat an elegantly carved redwood writing desk, an assortment of quills, ink pots and parchment littered its surface.  
A girl whose silver braided hair, nestled snugly underneath a salmon and gold coif sat at the desk, quill in hand and hunched over a piece of parchment. Pushing the sleeves of her Scribe's Robes midway up her arms, she glanced upwards, her lips slightly parted, waiting.  
In front of her, a rather tall, slender man paced back and forth along the stone floor – the heels of his shoes clicking against the hard surface; his long, silky black hair billowing behind him with each step he took.  
"Aurelia," he said, his voice deep, but gentle. "Read it back to me."  
The silver haired girl nodded once before glancing down at the parchment that was stretched out before her.  
Clearing her throat quietly, Aurelia's eyes followed her elegant script, her quiet voice echoing throughout the chamber.  
"Baron Moreau, I am absolutely devastated to hear of the untimely death of your wife, Morgaine, and wish to send my deepest condolences. The symptoms you described to me in our previous letter were absolutely horrid, and I am deeply sorry to hear that not one medic in our neighbouring fiefs could save her. As severe as this is, I am astonished that Morgaine was the only one to have caught what had led her to a premature end. Surely your medics must have even the slightest idea as to how she contracted it-"  
Aurelia glanced upwards at her Baron – her master. "Perhaps," she suggested politely, "approaching the topic in a slightly more sympathetic manner, Baron?"  
The dark haired man stopped pacing and turned towards her, the corners of his lips tugging upwards into a slight smile.  
"Ah, but Aurelia, I am. You see, you must approach this from a diplomatic perspective. See, while words of comfort can be offered, they will do nothing to bring back Morgaine. Baron Moreau, as it is, is now without a wife, and more so, without an heir. This will make him more dependent on Castle Alcina for resources and protection. As tragic and utterly heart-wrenching as the passing of Morgaine is, it benefits us greatly."  
Aurelia bit her tongue, looking back down at her parchment. Baron Dimitry La Croix was, as far as she was concerned, far beyond unconcerned for Baron Moreau and his tragic loss. However, it wasn't up to her to deliberate the matter, nor was it within her rights to question Dimitry's orders.  
"Is that all you'd like to include?" she asked and he nodded, closing the gap between them, his golden eyes darting across the parchment.  
"Yes," he said, rolling the letter up, branding it with a warm wax seal. "You have done well, Aurelia. Your services are no longer required for the remainder of the day, you may do as you please."  
Getting to her feet, Aurelia offered Dimitry a quick smile before excusing herself from the room.  
Walking down the grey stone hallways of Castle Alcina, Aurelia let out a quiet sigh. While she couldn't question her Baron's orders whilst in his presence, she was more than inclined to fully disagree with him whenever she was sure nobody would be around to hear her.  
"Diplomatic approach?" she scoffed, her tone overcast. "Puh-lease."

_**~Epoch~**_

The dry grass crunched beneath her feet as Aurelia made her way through Alcina Fief's graveyard.  
Light blue, elongated flowers were scattered throughout the area; Devil's Breath. The women of the fief had taken a particular liking to the flower's beauty and so Aurelia gathered them whenever she can and took them into town. After picking a handful of the sweet-smelling flowers, Aurelia headed towards the graveyard entrance. A little way off, a large, smooth stone mausoleum lay, its door ajar.  
Leaning against the hard rock was the Grave Keeper, slightly out of breath. He looked up when he spotted Aurelia and smiled.  
Acknowledging his greeting with a nod of her head, the silver haired girl copied the older man's actions, her lips tugging upwards into a polite smile.  
"Hello," she said, offering him a small wave. Lifting his hands to his mouth, the Grave Keeper let out a hacking cough before offering her a small nod and returning to his work.  
Letting out a quiet sigh, Aurelia continued her way through the graveyard gates, the soles of her soft leather boots crunching on the dry grass beneath her feet and slowly, she followed the trail into Alcina Fief's marketplace.  
"Thank you, Aurelia," the baker smiled as the silver haired girl handed her the elongated, light blue flower. "It's beautiful."  
Aurelia bowed her head politely as she watched the aged woman fuss over the Devil's Breath, setting it in a small brass vase on the counter of her stall.  
"Here, this is for your troubles."  
Stretching out her wrinkled, brown arms, she passed the silver haired girl a small roll, still warm from the fireplace.  
"Ah," Aurelia smiled. "Thank you so much."  
After bidding the baker goodbye, she began to make her rounds through the busy marketplace, stopping occasionally at a wooden, calico-roofed stall to deliver a Devil's Breath or to peruse the items for offer. One by one, the soft-blue flowers were distributed, and Aurelia's hands and pockets filled slowly with small gifts of gratitude – colourful, wooden beads and apples.  
Slowly, the sun began to sink down behind the horizon, casting the marketplace into a soft shadow. Deciding it was time to head back to her small living quarters in Castle Alcina, Aurelia started towards the outskirts of the marketplace, a familiar figure catching her eye. The Grave Keeper was smiling and laughing with the leatherworker at his small tanning stall, relieved to have finished his shift. Getting closer to the stall, Aurelia could hear them laugh and joke, the Grave Keeper extending a hand to the leatherworker who grasped it in his own.  
"And a pleasant evening, good sir. I shall see you bright and early tomorrow. "  
"Ah," the Grave Keeper said, tilting his head to the side. "You haven't finished for the day yet?"  
The leatherworker chuckled quietly under his breath. "My work is never done," he joked and turning to the side slightly, he gestured to a large sack made from soft leather pinned to the side of his stall.  
"I've got to deliver this to the fruit vendor. She's had a large harvest of apples come in from Rostowe Fief to the north, and has asked me to help her pack them."  
"I see," the Grave Keeper said, turning. "I hope you rest well tonight."  
The leatherworker nodded in his friends direction before his gaze fell onto Aurelia, who had, much to her own horror, just realised that she was standing completely still, listening to the older men's exchange.  
"Hello there, miss. Is there anything I can do for you?"  
Shaking her head quickly, Aurelia flashed him a quick smile.  
"No thank you – just looking."  
Quickly picking up her pace, Aurelia headed back towards Castle Alcina without a backwards glance, the leatherworker's small, charcoal coloured eyes watching her every movement.  
"Kids," he sighed, shaking his head. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, the leatherworker tugged the leather sack down from the side of his stall and slung it over his shoulder. Coughing quietly, the leatherworker pulled his tunic closer to his body as he started in the direction of the fruit vendor.  
"I hope this doesn't take any longer than it has to…"

_**~Epoch~**_

**A/N: **So, I had planned to originally have this chapter be a lot longer… Like… Another six thousand words? But hey; the way I see it is, if this chapter is the longest, well… The following chapters certainly won't be as long as that; and so, the story will be unbalanced and awkward. Originally, for what I planned for the rest of chapter one will now become chapter two, chapter two will become chapter three, and so on.

Also, on a side note – Dimitry's eyes are gold for now. Call me a traditionalist, but I cannot justify allowing him to have ruby eyes before he is a vampire.


	3. Plagued

Title; Epoch  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter: Two – Plagued  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Dimitry x OC  
Rating; M

**A/N: **_Lalala, so another update.  
I'm surprising myself with the amount of effort and sub plots I've put into this fic.  
Hope you've enjoyed reading it so far as much as I've enjoyed writing it~~_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't think I should have left this so late to type up. Oh dear, oh dear.  
That is disclaimer-worthy._

_**~Epoch~**_

It began with a touch. A simple handshake; transmitting from one being to another. Coughing. Hacking. Blood. It was all just the beginning. Shivering, screeching. Writhing, wailing. It had enveloped the fief like a vial fog. Nobody could escape it – nobody could hide. The milky white, lifeless cadavers that were scattered throughout the stone-flagged streets where they originally fell. The high-pitched, hysterical keening from the friends and family of the deceased. Their cause of death was unknown, however, the symptoms were all identical. At first, it could have been passed for a common cold, perhaps with prolonged side effects. Coughing, sneezing, yes. Yes, it seemed simple enough. The dotted blistering of the skin and peeling of the flesh, however, was unexplainable. The fief's doctors could do little to provide an antidote, rather, whatever remedies' they concocted seemed to aggravate the virus and speed up its progression throughout the body.  
Baron Dimitry La Croix stood overlooking his fiefdom from the floor-to-ceiling glass panelled window in his drawing room. Running his pallid fingers through his silky black hair, Dimitry let out an aggravated sigh.  
"Aurelia," he said, his voice low. "What say the doctors from our neighbouring fiefs? And Baron Moreau?"  
Pushing her small glasses up her nose, Aurelia's eyes travelled down the scant replies scribbled hastily across several pieces of parchment.  
"It seems, Baron, that they neither know of any antidote to save the village people, nor want to risk sending their medics to our aid for fear of contracting the virus themselves. As for Baron Moreau; he is far too busy grieving the loss of his wife to even consider the wellbeing of our fief at the moment. "  
Dimitry let out another sigh, pivoting sharply on his foot, his golden eyes locking onto the silver haired girl who sat behind the writing desk – the tip of the quill in her hands tapping on the shiny wooden surface of the desk as she awaited his orders.  
"Aurelia," he said, crossing the small distance between them. "I have turned a blind eye to this for far too long. You must try and find a solution to this! Do you understand?"  
Nodding once, the silver haired girl bit down on her tongue to withhold a snide remark.  
The medics were trained professionally in the Alcina fief's apothecary – one of the best for miles. They had trained long and hard, beginning apprenticeships at the early age of four or five until finally, after no less than fourteen years of shadowing their superiors, they were finally qualified.  
As for Aurelia, what was she compared for someone who had trained for so long in the art of medicine? How was she to possibly come up with a solution for this… This outbreak?  
"Yes, Baron," she said getting to her feet. "If I may request permission for Castle Alcina's library, I'll begin my research."  
Dimitry nodded once towards the door. "Very well," he said, gesturing to her with one hand. "But, before you go, I have one final request."  
"Yes, Baron?"  
"The love of my life, Mary Magdalene still resides in her cottage on the outskirts of the village. Please escort her back to Castle Alcina so that she may wait out this epidemic with us."  
"Yes, Baron."  
Getting to her feet, Aurelia quickly made her way out of the drawing room and into the cavernous labyrinth of torch-lit corridors of the castle.  
"Love of your life," Aurelia grumbled to herself, "you mean your mistress – clearly."

**~Epoch~**

Pausing at the end of the stone path that lead down from Castle Alcina into the village, Aurelia sucked in a small breath. The stench of the deceased hung low in the air, an eerily thick mist swirled around the town. The dark grey clouds hung low in the sky, baring the weight of a night-long downpour. Why Dimitry didn't go out to escort the love of his life back to the castle himself was completely beyond Aurelia. Some love that was. Could it be that he didn't want to risk contracting the virus himself so he sent his scribe to go risk her for his benefit? How utterly heartless of him.  
Aurelia made a face as she passed through the lifeless town square.  
"Sure," she gloated, reassuring herself more than ever. "He can't want to simply send me to my death. He's completely useless without my help."  
Passing along the outskirts of the marketplace, the silver haired girl paused, her ears twitching at the sound of music and laughter.  
So, the trade district still functioned amidst a crisis? Well, Aurelia decided, the living townsfolk needed to get food and supplies somehow.  
Continuing through the otherwise silent village, Aurelia headed towards the small bracken-roofed cottage on the outskirts of the fief in which Mary Magdalene resided. Knocking once on the wooden door, Aurelia was surprised when it swung open almost immediately revealing none other than Dimitry's mistress, Mary Magdalene. Her long blonde hair fell in ringlets, framing her face, her large, innocent eyes of a brilliant purple held traces of curiosity and worry.  
"Oh," she said, her lips tugging upwards into a small smile. "You must be Dimitry's scribe, Aurelia. It's very nice to meet you."  
Lifting a fistful of her layered skirt, Mary bowed her head in greeting.  
Aurelia sighed quietly. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, miss, but in all due respect, now is not the time for such greetings to be exchanged and acquaintances to be made. I've been sent to escort you to Castle Alcina right away under request from the Baron – it's for your own safety."  
Mary clapped her hands together once before disappearing inside her cottage. "I must bring Dimitry something, then. Perhaps I could-"  
"Miss," Aurelia said loudly, tapping her soft leather boot on the cottage's single wooden step impatiently. "We haven't the time. We must make a move now if we're to make it back to the castle before nightfall."  
Reluctantly following the silver haired girl away from her cottage, Mary let out a wistful sigh.  
"Perhaps we can stop past the marketplace?" she suggested. "Oh, I really can't just be invited to stay by Dimitry without getting him something in return."  
Aurelia ran a hand through her silvery hair. "Okay, fine. You've got ten minutes once you're there to find him a gift of gratitude."  
Mary giggled, smiling at the young scribe. "You certainly have a lot of personality," she said.  
Aurelia's lips curled upwards into a small smile; however she deemed it best if she did not reply to the older woman's statement.  
As the two of them walked into the marketplace, Aurelia glanced around at the familiar stores.  
After telling Mary to meet her aside the deserted Blacksmith's anvil, the silver haired girl walked slowly through the rows of scattered stalls, watching as people scurried past her, presumably back to their dwellings to tend to the sick, their arms filled with supplies.  
Aurelia's lips pressed into a thin line as she walked past the tannery where, no more than two weeks ago, the Leatherworker had his wares proudly displayed. Where was the Leatherworker? Absolutely nowhere in sight. How… Curious. Furrowing her brow, Aurelia backed away slowly from the tannery and made her way back to the Blacksmith's anvil, in which she was to meet Mary. Careful not to touch her surroundings, Aurelia let out a quiet sigh, tracing a pattern in the loose dirt with the toe of her boot before the crunching of small rocks beneath hard-soled shoes made her glance upwards.  
There, Mary stood smiling proudly, a dozen apples cradled in her arms.  
"Do you think Dimitry would like these?" she asked happily and Aurelia remained quiet, staring at her in disbelief. Apples?  
"Where… Did you get those?" she asked and Mary's smile widened.  
"From the fruit vendor, of course. The poor old dear – she looked so frail. It was the least I could do for her."

**~Epoch~**

The two walked side by side in silence as they wove their way through the seemingly abounded village towards Castle Alcina, Mary occasionally lifting an apple to her nose with her free hand and breathing in the rich, fruity scent.  
"They look delicious, don't they?" she asked finally, breaking the silence. Extending an arm, she held out a glossy red fruit to the silver haired girl. "Would you like one? It's the least I can do to thank you for escorting me here."  
Aurelia smiled up at the blonde, shaking her head quickly. "No thank you, I'm not hungry."  
Mary shrugged one shoulder before lifting the fruit to her lips and taking a large bite of the crisp flesh.  
"Delicious," she sighed. "Yes, I'm certain – Dimitry will love them."

**~Epoch~**

_**A/N: **__And once the walls of Castle Alcina have been breached, there's no turning back.  
_


	4. The Silverthorn Dynasty

Title; Epoch  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter: Three – The Silverthorn Dynasty  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Dimitry x OC  
Rating; T+

**A/N: **_Honestly, I really didn't think this would get any reads at all, let alone reviews. So first off, thank you to the lovely people who did review.  
Secondly, I'm not sure how this is going to turn out.  
I'm currently dying from the heat and, when it gets too hot here, my mind tends to wander.  
So, I'll give it a shot, but can't guarantee anything.  
_

_**Disclaimer; **__I do not own Dimitry or Mary, they are copyrighted by ChiNoMiko and Beemoov. Without them, this would be an original, so…. That means I own everything else. No touchy._

_**~Epoch~**_

It occurred far quicker than expected, nor was it as subtle as what plagued the rest of the fief. No, the symptoms were almost immediate and Mary made sure all those who dwelled within Castle Alcina knew she had contracted the disease. It wasn't as though she was proud of it, wanting to taunt the servants with the fear of transmitting it to them. No, she simply wished to gain as much sympathy as possible, exaggerating her undeveloped, currently non-existent flesh rot to something on a much greater scale. The cooks argued over who would deliver the sickly mistress her meals for fear of breathing in the toxins that clung to the stagnant air in her bedchamber.  
The cleaners would certainly bypass her corridor during their daily cleaning routines and, when Baron Dimitry questioned this, they claimed that Mary requested she not be disturbed. The Baron's worry for his melodramatic mistress reflected upon his sharp, easily aggravated mood as he –_finally_- came to realise the severity of what his loyal fiefdom had suffered through, and for what he cared little about not even five days previous. Plagued with worry and the never-ending fear that the love of his life will meet the same fate as those who fell before her, Dimitry rather frequently took his anger out on those within Castle Alcina's walls. He ordered, demanded and begged for his love to be nursed back to health, but what he hadn't realised was, by doing so, he was selfishly risking the lives of others. All of whom he had asked had immediately declined his order and, outraged, he turned them from the safety of the Castle, cursing them with hopes of them, too, contracting what Mary had; Ossuary Paralysis, as it had been –_finally_- officially named by a medic earlier that morning. But, something Dimitry hadn't accounted for was that Mary, as fate had it, had become _untouchable. _Not one medic had managed to find a cure for the lethal disease, nor did they wish to conduct tests on her for fear of catching it themselves. The young woman's once bubbly personality had quickly deteriorated, replaced with one of anger, very little patience and extreme aggravation.  
The moon hung low in the sky, the stars shrouded by a thick layer of fog casting the fief below into freezing temperatures. Aurelia sat in Castle Alcina's kitchens picking absently at her boiled ox tongue, one hand prodding at her dinner with a rather dented aluminium form, the other propping her head up. A short distance away, two of Castle Alcina's most honourable chefs argued with one another over who was to deliver Mary her evening meal.  
Aurelia looked down at her ox tongue in order to discreetly roll her eyes. In all honesty, while she, too, kept her distance from Mary, she couldn't see the harm in delivering the contagious young lady her food when they have in fact, already done so –about three times each- during Mary's short stay within the castle's walls.  
Her lips parted and a quiet sigh escaped them. Aurelia stood, pushing her untouched ox tongue away from her.  
"If it bothers you so much," she said, "I'll deliver her meal."  
As much as Aurelia didn't wish to do so, she was certain she'd have a lesser chance of actually contracting the disease by simply _placing_ the meal on her night stand than to… Eat what the chefs had prepared for her, having touched goodness knows what.  
Taking the gilded dish from the bickering chefs, Aurelia made her way quietly through the winding hallways of Castle Alcina, the only noise was the heels of her soft leather boots echoing off the otherwise desolate stone corridors.  
To Aurelia, it didn't bother her if she had to deliver Mary her food only once; it was blatantly obvious to her that they were all as good as dead anyway, so why try and prolong the inevitable?

_**~Epoch~**_

It was in the early hours of the morning when it happened. Aurelia was awoken, shaken furiously by Baron Dimitry La Croix whose gaunt, pallid face and dark-rimmed eyes told Aurelia more than what spoken words could.  
After calming herself down and waiting for the shock of being woken up in such a manner pass, Aurelia glanced at her master.  
"Yes, Baron?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. What could he possibly require at this hour?  
Dimitry let out a quiet sigh and knelt beside her bed, his head bowed – his black hair, deprived of its once healthy sheen hung into his face, shrouding it like a veil.  
"Aurelia," he said quietly, his voice hoarse. "_Please_… You're the only one I can turn to. I need you to find a way to save Mary. I _need _you to find a way to save my love."  
Resisting a groan, Aurelia adjusted herself, rubbing the sleep –rather forcefully- from her eyes.  
"Okay," she nodded. "I will try, although I can't promise you I will find a way."  
Waiting for Dimitry to leave her small bedchamber, Aurelia reached for the small lantern that sat on her nightstand, the tiny flame flickering dimly.  
After spending a few short moments attempting to properly wake herself up, Aurelia pulled on her soft leather boots before making her way through the chilly corridors in her nightwear.  
A quarter of an hour and half a dozen twists, turns, and flights of stairs later, the silver haired girl found herself trailing her index finger down the spine of many old, heavy-looking books in the castle's grand library.  
Several trips back and forth from a large oak table and the towering bookshelves later, Aurelia had a stack of dusty old encyclopaedias and medical books stacked up before her. However, it wasn't until mid-morning when she was beginning to feel fatigued and hungry when her eyes caught sight of something particularly promising in the index of her fourth book.  
Jamming her fingers into the left side of the book, she pulled apart the pages, quickly thumbing through them until she came to the appropriate section.  
She could feel her eyes widen as she glanced over the sub heading; so far, her search for a cure had been fruitless but this – this could actually work.

_**Shamanistic Remidies; Cheating Death**_

_**Vampirism; **_

_Very little is known about the proud race of vampires – most thought to be extinct or living in hiding.  
There is only one known clan of vampires, of who reside in the southernmost region of France known as the Silverthorn Dynasty.  
Residing in a castle shrouded by bramble, the Dynasty rule over a baron, desolate landscape void of all things living.  
Whilst very little__is known about these creatures, it has been documented that, in very rare circumstances, these vampires offer to turn one into an immortal– at a very great price.  
It is unknown what motives they have behind this notion, nor are the nature of these undead beings known – presumed extremely hostile.  
While one may request a member of the Silverthorn Dynasty to conduct this – highly excruciating – ritual, granting the being immortality and enhanced immunity, it is rumored that most attempts have resulted in an immediate forfeit of life._

_For further information on the Silverthorn Dynasty, see;_  
_Silverthorn Massacre, page 749_  
_Blood Phial, page 207_  
_Immortality, page 912_

Quickly snapping the heavy book shut and tucking it under her arm, Aurelia ran through the bustling hallways of Castle Alcina –receiving many strange looks from passer-by's – until she burst into Baron Dimitry la Croix's elegant dining hall.  
He looked up as she entered, an astounded look crossing his face.  
"Aurelia!" he scolded harshly. "How dare you go gallivanting around the castle in your nightwear!"  
Aurelia glanced quickly down at her woolen nightdress before puffing out her cheeks and looking back up at her Baron.  
"I wasn't _gallivanting,"_ the silver haired girl defended. "I was researching. And," she added quickly, "I think I've found a way to save your mistre- pardon, to save Mary."  
Crossing the dining hall quickly, she pushed the gilded plate of whatever he was feasting on out of the way before dropping the heavy encyclopaedia onto the table and opening it to the correct page.  
"There," she said. "_That_ is about all we can do for her – it's her only hope."  
Quickly glancing over the pages, Dimitry nodded once to himself before looking up at his scribe.  
"Southern France?" he said, his voice hinting at disappointment. "Mary is much too weak to travel. She wouldn't make it."  
Aurelia sucked in a deep breath, awaiting another scolding. Instead, Dimitry glanced back down at the book once more; his index and middle fingers pinching his chin thoughtfully.  
"What if…" he began slowly, "I was to go in her stead? I could come back and transform her, too."  
The silver haired girl nodded. "It could work."  
Dimitry let out a long sigh, his golden eyes travelling up to meet Aurelia's.  
"You'll have to come with me," he said, although it wasn't as though it was a statement – there was authority and determination in his voice. No, it was an order. "We'll need you to construct a polity between us and them. Ensure they're civil."  
"Yes Baron," Aurelia nodded. The excitement of being able to spare a life bubbled inside of her, and before she could stop herself, her mind spoke for her.  
"Once we return to Alcina fief, you could spare whomever is still alive in the village, right?"  
Dimitry smiled grimly. "Yes," he said. "If anyone _is_still alive when we return."

_**~Epoch~**_

_**A/N: **__I recently un-fanfictioned this in order to post it on another website.  
And by un-fanfictioning it, I mean simply changing Mary and Dimitry's names.  
Mary's name is now Elizabeth and Dimitry has become Amon.  
What a fun little tidbit~ _


	5. Journey to Silverthorn Ravine

Title; Epoch  
Authoress; Chrome Hearts  
Style: Chaptered Series  
Chapter: Four – Journey to Silverthorn Ravine  
Fandom; My Candy Love  
Main Focus; Dimitry x OC  
Rating; T+

**A/N: Not even going to excuse myself for this one…  
Yay for forced updates after ten hours at Uni(versity)~**

**Disclaimer: Blah.**

~Epoch~

The pale morning light caught Aurelia's eyes as she walked, laden with a heavy pack and water skin of which Dimitry refused to carry himself. Doing her best to –rather awkwardly- shield her eyes from the weak sun, the silver haired girl staggered down a rocky slope, grumbling to herself – all the comforts of her home back in Castle Alcina were left far behind in a land where the light would touch every surface. A good few hours ago had they turned from the lands that they had grown to know and now, the pair braved the unknown with only a map and dwindling hope.  
Farther and farther they staggered down that rocky slope – small pebbles shifted under Aurelia's soft leather boots and a wave of uncertainty washed across the girl.  
The fog was far thicker in these parts and, the farther they clambered down the slope and into the gully below, it grew thicker still. Nigh impossible to see Dimitry, who walked no more than four paces in front of poor Aurelia, despite how much she squinted – and of course, that meant they had no hope of seeing the terrain around them.  
It was because of the thick fog that clung low to the ground and impaired vision that Aurelia let out a small cry of surprise when her foot caught on a rock and she stumbled forward.  
Dimitry turned to face the girl and surveyed the girl as she tried to straighten herself up – not an easy fete when laden with heavy packs.  
"There's a rock there," he said simply, his voice, dry from effort at trying to keep himself as stable as possible.  
Grumbling under her breath, Aurelia stabled herself once more, shifting the heavy weight on her shoulders to the centre before picking up her pace once more.  
How long they climbed down that slope from the Plateau above, Aurelia did not know – but every muscle in her body ached; her stomach growled; her mouth was parched – but she dared not drink from her skin in fear of it being drained before they cross a river.  
Her feet found their way onto even ground and she let out a quiet sigh of relief as she straightened upright.  
"Break," Dimitry said huskily after about an hour after the pair had cleared the rocky slope and Aurelia dropped almost immediately to the cold ground below; her aching muscles welcoming the break.  
Sprinkling a few drops of water from the skin into her mouth, Aurelia fastened the cork in the top before digging around in her pack for tea; heavily salted rinds of indistinguishable meat – tasteless and brittle, of which she ate silently without complaint, merely grateful for her legs to be given a rest. How much longer until she would be given the chance to catch her breath again, Aurelia did not know. Now was the right time to make the most of it.

**~Epoch~**

They walked in single file along a small path – thick trunk-ed trees occasionally scattering the sides of the path with roots so great that Aurelia had to hoist herself over them. The ground was covered by a mesh of thin roots that tangled together this way and that, blanketing the ground and making their journey a rather unpleasant one.  
The fog was beginning to lift in this part of the gully, the mid afternoon sun glittering on the droplets of moisture it left behind on the matted network of roots – its rays warm, not none too encouraging.  
The trees began to frequent more and more as they journeyed on and, as they crested a small hillock made from root and leaf debris, they noticed the path wind off to a large forest that loomed a little way away.  
Dimitry glanced over his shoulder at his scribe, his lips twisting themselves into a grim smile.  
"For the people of Alcina," he encouraged and she nodded.  
With hopes low, they walked silently down the twisting pathway forged from root towards their destination. With their backs turned from the sunlight, they plunged into the gloomy forest that spread out before them.

**~Epoch~**

The forest was as inviting as it was bright and lively, which, to say the least – was not very.  
The pair had gotten so far into the forest that they could no longer tell if it was day or night for the thick canopy with leaves of myrtle, shamrock and olive allowing for no light to reach the forest's floor.  
It had taken some time for Aurelia's eyes to adjust to the dimness of the forest, and every now and then, her eyes would catch site of a wood critter, its fur as black as the scenery around them.  
A very fitting camouflage, Aurelia thought, very fitting indeed.  
With each appearance of the critter, Aurelia's heart leaped with hope; that must mean that they were nearing the forest's edge or that a source of food was nearby.  
However, the sightings of the critter were seldom and as the pair ventured deeper into the forest, they ceased altogether.  
The silver haired girl hung her head low and followed on behind her master who was gradually beginning to slouch, his pace slowing.  
"Here," Aurelia said as she dug around in her bag, producing a long, thin shaving of salted meat. "Eat this; get your energy back."  
Dimitry swatted the girls hand away, cursing darkly.  
"I don't want it," he growled.  
This caused the young scribe to fall silent for a few moments before she tried again.  
"Don't give up yet, sir," she tried to reassure, "remember: For the people of Alcina."  
The last few words left her lips and echoed around the unmoving forest and, almost immediately – Dimitry La Croix came to a halt. Turning slowly, he glanced down at the silver haired girl.  
"There _are _no people of Alcina," he said, his tone overcast. "They're all gone. They did not survive."  
The breath caught in Aurelia's throat as she stared up at her master.  
"But you said-" she retorted, her hands balled into fists – her chest rose and fell with rage.  
"I lied," he said gravelly, facing away from his scribe. "I'm doing this for Mary."  
And, without another word – he walked. Leaving her standing, stunned and alone in the forest that encased them.

**~Epoch~ **

Thick roots looped and twirled across the surface of the ground; a sickly grey with thorns the size of torches puncturing its otherwise smooth surface; razor sharp and ready to eviscerate anything that wandered too near. The thorny vines twined around each other, criss-crossing this way and that and making the journey all too uneasy for Aurelia. Dimitry, on the other hand, refused to help when her robes snagged on the very tip of the razor plant. In fact, he hadn't spoken a word since she had caught up with him, some days ago.  
The vines stretched on for a good few miles before climbing up the face of a cliff, revealing a small parting no bigger than two to walk abreast. Even still, Aurelia did not wish to risk grazing her skin on the rocky walls of the tunnel.  
Seemingly unphased by this, Dimitry continued at a steady pace, disappearing into the small crevice in the cliff face.  
Where did it go? Would it come to a dead end? The young scribe sucked in a deep breath and headed in after him, her head tilted upwards in wonder – above her, the thorned vines snaked across the gap atop the cliff, blocking out any chance of sun (or moon) light that could have otherwise seeped through in small dabbles.  
Twisting, turning, the small ravine cut through the inside of the cliff, opening up a ways later; the mouth of it so wide that four –relatively small, of course- people could stand abreast.  
As the two passed through the mouth of the ravine they found themselves standing atop a small plateau, a winding pebble path leading down into a valley. The cliffs on either side peaked and fell, creating rock arches and abnormal formations. Dead trees, void of any form of leaf or animal were scattered around the valley, choked by thorns which snaked around the otherwise dirt ground.  
There, in the distance stood an old tower made from rotting limestone; the front of it eroded and ancient. Spiralling upwards, it finished in a single turret, some distance from the ground; wrought iron bars fixed to the windows and roof panelling.  
The single pebble path from the plateau lead down the steep side of the cliff to the crumbling citadel and, as the pair started down, the fine hairs on the back of Aurelia's neck stood up.  
The path sloped downwards at an incredible angle; it was designed for people to come – not go.  
A wave of uncertainty and panic washed across her as she reached out to grab at the sleeve of Dimitry's tunic, and when her small fingers wrapped around the fine fabric, he glanced over his shoulder, his lips tugging upwards into a small smile.  
And, for the first time in days, Baron Dimitry La Croix spoke to his scribe.  
"We're here."

**~Epoch~**

**A/N: Yay for forced updates after an incredibly long, exhausting day at Uni.**  
**Hope it was okay.**

**I'm trying to train myself to not rely so heavily on dialogue as I tend to do rather often…**  
***ahem***  
**So, this was a little activity for me.**  
**Enjoy~!**


End file.
